1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a stylus storage mechanism thereof and, more particularly, to a stylus storage mechanism capable of accommodating and ejecting a stylus conveniently and stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since consumer electronic products have become more and more lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, there is no space on these products for containing a conventional input device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, etc. With development of touch technology, in various kinds of consumer electronic products (e.g. display device, all-in-one machine, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, notebook computer, etc.), a touch device has become a main tool for data input. To enable a user to perform touch operation more conveniently, an electronic device with a touch screen is usually equipped with a stylus and the stylus is accommodated in a case body of the electronic device. When the user wants to perform touch operation on the screen, he/she can take the stylus out and use the stylus to touch the screen. Therefore, how to accommodate and eject the stylus conveniently and stably has become a significant design issue for a stylus storage mechanism.